1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilets and more specifically to a toilet having means for venting malodorous odors associated with bowel movements from the toilet bowl area by having an indraft air member mounted to a pocket within the rim or forming an integral part therein wherein the pocket is connected to conduit leading to an exhaust fan or air purification unit.
Further the toilet has means for preventing cascading water over the rim area caused by clogged passageways within the toilet by having a depression acting as a funnel to direct said overflow in one direction thereby reducing the scope of contamination to one area instead of over the toilet bowl exterior surface and surrounding walls and the spillway having a strainer member to retain the solid waste within the toilet bowl while permitting the water to be directed in one direction.
In addition the toilet bowl fixture has toilet paper holders molded into the exterior bowl surface oppositely opposed each other providing a memorably consistent location for those people who are visually and physically challenged and may have access to only one side of the toilet bowl. The toilet paper holders have integrally molded or hinged covers to protect the paper from contamination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other toilet bowl designs which may incorporate one or more of the aforementioned design considerations but none which provides all of the aforementioned components in a unitary unit designed to address the contamination of lavatory surfaces from the inevitable clogged toilet as well as providing a consistent and recognizable environment for the visually and physically challenged and further providing means for the removal of malodorous odors associated with bowel movement from the toilet bowl area.